Demons
Demons are servants of hell that fight against humans in the 22nd century. While some demons can act decent, most demons are evil. Story Demons are servants of hell and Lucifer, the Devil, who, in the 22nd century, comes to power and plans to rule the Earth due to Chaos rising him after he wasn't fully defeated by the Dino Squad rangers in 2015. Lucifer soon rose up his demon army, who broke through iron chains of the gates of hell and a Devil's trap, possessing a lot of the human population, killing others who had not been defeated. James Lacey and Anna George were two survivors of this attack as James learned to exorcise demons while Anna was a Nephilim. When the two go back to the past and arrive in 2014 through a time portal, demons come back with them, however, Lucifer himself was only seen once in Dino Squad. Powers/Abilities *'Demon Possession: '''The ability to possess humans. It is said that angels also have this power, but it is unknown as of now. *'Electromagnetic Interference: Demons can temporarily disrupt nearby electronics and have been known to cause thunderstorms. *'''Flight: Only in smoke form. *'Immortality: '''Demons have an indefinite lifespan and arrested aging process. *'Invulnerability: Fatal wounds to humans, such as gunshot wounds or broken necks, have very little – if any – affect on demons. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. Unlike angels they don't always heal their vessels. If the vessel receives too much damage they simply find another human to possess, leaving their former vessel to die. *'Super Stamina: '''Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Anna states that they also do not get hot or cold and James states they do not need to urinate. *'Super Strength: 'Demons can easily overpower humans and even most aliens with their strength. The ranked the demon, the stronger they are. *'Biokinesis: 'Some demons can manipulate the biology of human beings, by injuring them with the movement of their hands. High ranking demons can kill people with this. *'Teleportation *'Thermokinesis': Certain demons can emit great heat through their skin resulting in severe burns to whatever they touch. *'Healing: '''Some demons can heal their vessels and others. *'Dream Walking: Some very powerful demons, such as white-eyed demons and The Yellow-Eyed Demon, can enter people's dreams and control them. *'Memory Manipulation: '''Very powerful demons can alter or even take away memories from people. *'Memory Extraction - By inserting part of their essence into their victim, high-ranking demons could access their memories (even their subconscious memories) and gain information about what they had seen and heard. *'White Light: '''High ranking demons can use this to generate massive amounts of destructive energy that can obliterate large areas. This ability is extremely rare and are otherwise present only in the more powerful demons. *'Reality Warping:' Crossroads demons, and a few other Demons can grant humans a wish in exchange for their souls. It is worth noting that The Yellow-Eyed Demon did not need to take souls, and could grant wishes from his own power. White-Eyed Demons also claimed they could make deals without taking a soul but this was never confirmed. *'Shapeshifting': Demons can take any form they wish while in Hell, but as none of the rangers have been to hell, this cannot be confirmed. Weaknesses *'Devil's Traps: A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent its escape. No matter how powerful the demon is, they are bound by the Trap. The Trap will also stop demons from using their powers. It also locks a demon inside its host unless it is exorcised. For some reason, a demon inside a trap is usually unable to do anything to damage the integrity of the circle, which would allow its escape. *'''Salt: Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. They cannot open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with saltwater. Forcing a Demon to ingest salt will drive them out of their host. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. *'Holy Water: '''Holy water burns demons that come into contact with it, like acid (though it does no damage to the human host, only the demon). It has proved to be very effective against demons, as only The Yellow-Eyed Demon has been thought to be immune to it. However, certain high-tier demons seem to develop some resilience to it as it would barely slow them down and, while it caused them pain, it only affected them for a very brief period of time. *'Iron: ' A demon can't touch iron without its skin burning or cross it if it is used to erect a barrier, much like salt. In large groups, demons are able to overcome this weakness, as the demon army was able to break an iron Devil's Trap in order to escape. *'Flesh Sigil': By carving a particular sigil into a demon's possessed flesh, it is possible to lock the demon within its host and disable its powers, the most important one being teleportation. However, demons with these sigils are not bound to a single place and can roam around freely if not restrained by some other means. It is not commonly used, however, as it injures the vessel, severely or not depends on how the person gives it. *'Purified blood:' The blood of a person who has confessed his/her sins is shown to be able to hurt demons if injected into them. *'Angels: It is said that angels can send demons back to hell, but this has never been proven. However, the Nephilim, Anna, has been shown to be able to exorcise demons, thus sending them back to hell. *'Exorcism: '''Will pull the demon out of its host and send it to Hell. Hosts may not survive. Reciting the exorcism backwards will force the demon back into its host. Very powerful demons are immune to exorcism. *'Hellhounds: 'Although normally docile towards demons, hellhounds can overpower and kill demons just as easily as they can kill humans. *'Demon Blasters: 'Weapons used by the rangers after their first encounter with a demon. These blasters have what seem to be real bullets, but most are filled with salt, have Devil's traps on them, or are made of iron. These seem effective against the demons, though are used rarely as it can easily kill the vessel. *'Higher-Ranked Demons: 'Higher-ranked demons such as The Yellow-Eyed Demon or white-eyed demons have been shown to kill black-eyed and crossroads demons. Types of Demons 'Black-Eyed Demons The most common and standard class of demons, black-eyed demons possess only basic powers, such as super-strength and telekinesis. Effective defenses against these demons include Holy Water, salt, iron, a Devil's Trap, etc. Stronger black-eyed demons are not stopped from stepping onto hollowed ground, such as a church and ones who have an extensive knowledge of witchcraft can even stop things in midair with the movement of their hands. Knights of Hell and Cambions share the black-eyed trait, however, Knights of Hell are much more powerful and Cambions seem to have less power than the average demon, due to them only being half-demon. 'Crossroads Demons' Don't let the name fool you as not all of these appear at crossroads. Crossroad demons have red eyes. Unlike normal demons that serve the King of Hell, Crossroad Demons tend to be more self-serving, often bargaining with desperate people, making deals in exchange for their souls after a certain amount of time (usually ten years). They can grant wishes, collect souls, teleport, and be summoned by digging a hole in the center of a crossroads and burying a box with a picture of the summoner, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. Gifted with immense power, these demons usually possess attractive women to lure men into making deals, although there are exceptions. 'White-Eyed Demons' White-eyed demons are considered the generals of demons. They're terrifyingly powerful and they rank the highest in the hierarchy of Hell, just under Lucifer himself. They inspired fear in their subordinates as all other demons seemed to be terrified of them. Being as powerful as they are, they were resistant to many demonic weaknesses. They are said to be even capable of holding their own against regular angels. There are only two white-eyed demons known to the rangers, Lilith and Alistar, the former of which is claimed to be the first demon ever created by Lucifer himself. This is currently unknown as true or not, but is assumed to be true as she is one of the most powerful demons in the world. 'The Yellow-Eyed Demon' A deceased demon called often as Yellow Eyes, but is revealed to be Azazel. Azazel is the only known yellow-eyed demon, and while it is unknown why, it is assumed this is because of his power, as he is said to be in between white-eyed demons and Lucifer himself power wise. Besides having a unique durability threshold, advanced telekinesis, he could manipulate fire, control dreams, and make electrical devices go haywire, some of which no other demon can do. The initial leader of the demon army, Azazel was the designer of the master plan to free Lucifer from Hell. He was impervious to Holy Water and most other conventional defenses against demons. Azazel was killed before James returned to the year 2015, but he was killed in the 2100s, so his whereabouts in 2015 are unknown. James relayed the information he knew about Azazel, so the rangers could kill him before he reeked havoc on James' time, but the other rangers never see him. He was killed by an unknown person in the 22nd century before he was about to kill James and Anna. The person, however, had a cloak on, and his/her face was never seen. 'Knights of Hell' Knights of Hell are demons that were handpicked by Lucifer himself to become the most powerful demons, under himself, of course. None of these demons have actually been seen in Dino Squad, have been mentioned a few times. There are only two known: Abaddon and Cain, however, it is said that Cain has given up his way and decided to try and live as a human while Abaddon reeks havoc on the 22nd century. 'Cambions' Cambions are half-human/half-demon hybrids of a human mother and demon father, via their vessel. They only seem to have one power, being reality warping, however, it is shown very rarely for an unknown reason. William Charles and Carson Mack are the only known Cambions, and only Will has really used his powers. Carson was thought to be using his powers after slamming a ranger into the wall, however, this was revealed as being another demon possessing him as Cambions have a good, stable body for them to possess. Cambions have black eyes when using their demonic powers. 'Lucifer' Lucifer a fallen archangel and the king of Hell. Not much is known about him but he is the Devil and that he has blonde hair and dark eyes. Exorcisim Being able to exorcise a demon is done through a chant. The rangers are all forced to remember this by heart. "''Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"' The other form of exorcisim in through mental exorcisim, which requires severe concentration and will-power, however, this is a very rare skill that only a few known possess. The known few who possess this include: *James Lacey *Anna George *Kyro (It is only said that he possesses this power, however, this has never been confirmed.) *It is assumed that any other angels/Nephilim would also possess this power. Doing this will choke the vessel to force the demon out and sent back to hell, though, the vessels only sometimes survive and isn't used very frequently. Trivia *The first demon ever to appear cronologically was Carson, however, due to the rangers being unaware of this, the first demon they thought they saw was a black-eyed demon. *Most demons are unnamed, and, unless being a Knight of Hell or The Yellow-Eyed Demon, the others had pretty normal names. *Demons are never truly seen in their true form. DemonDeath.png|The lit up skull look of the face appears when a demon is killed. SmokeForm1.jpeg|The assumed true form of a demon. DemonSmoke.jpeg|Smoke form of many demons coming out into the night. **It was previously believed that a demon's true form was simply their smoke form, but after they see the smoke take slightly take the form of a skull after being exorcised, and seeing it again after they killed a demon and its vessel, seeing the same skull, but light up in the vessel, it is assumed that this is the true form of a demon. *Demons are not as common this season, but will be in another season, if the latter gets posted. **If the latter does get posted, demons and Lucifer will be the main antagonists. *TBA